


Barry Claus

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Coldflash chapter stories [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rise of the Guardians AU, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, chr, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Santa Clause passes away it's up to his son to take his place.</p><p> </p><p>Better summary will be coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish415/gifts).



Close your eyes. Imagine you're still young, no older than eight. You wake up as the first touches of sun forces its way through the tiny cracks of your curtains and spread across your face. Normally you would just curl up back to sleep for a little longer but today is different. So instead of curling up for sleep you bound out of your bed, throwing your covers aside. Running to the window you rip the curtains back. Dark blue skies melting into the deepest reds, brightest golds and vibrant oranges with the mixture of fairy pink and the added texture of light grey clouds. A fresh layer of sparkling white snow had fallen in the night finishing the perfect picture of Winter morning. With new energy you race downstairs, knowing from past experience that your parents will not wake until a ‘more reasonable’ time. Swinging around at the bottom you continue to where you see your Christmas tree decorated. Each little decoration hung with care, but that’s not what has caught your attention. It’s the colorful boxes that rest at the base of the pine. Some are hidden by lower branches some are a few feet away. Now you know which ones are from family and which ones aren’t. The presents that aren’t are decorated in wrapping paper you have never seen before. It is a breathtaking green with a perfectly done red ribbon around it. Glancing by the fireplace you notice the cookies and milk that you and your parents had set out the night before are gone, but just to be safe you sneak closer to one present and there in loopy writing says _From, Santa Claus_

~  
~  
When most people imagine christmas they think of family, snow, and Santa Claus. Adults assume that Santa is a myth, along with the other ‘fairy tales’ and yes they are myths but every myth has to come from somewhere. Children on the other hand only see the good and wonder that Christmas brings. They know about Santa and the elves and the reindeer, but what none of the mortals really know is that it is not all happy and gleeful. No place can ever be nice all the time. Today happened to be one of the darkest days such a long time.

~  
~  
A knock on the workshop door was followed with the wood opening up. A beautiful woman with orange hair tinged with white streaks was there. She greeted the guest solemnly.

“Hello Iris.”

“I am so sorry Nora.” The young woman apologized as she embraced the older woman and one of her closest friends. Nora pulled back to take in the other’s appearance for a moment. The young woman’s dress seemed dulled from it’s normal coloration of blues, teals and greens. Her purple wings drooped, mimicking her own sadness.

“Come in dear.”

“How are you and Barry doing?” Iris watched as Nora’s face turned to one of worry.

“Barry has withdrawn. Caitlin has said it is merely him trying to cope but… he hasn’t responded to anything. He just sits there staring off to space. He won’t even speak to Cisco anymore. The only one he'll speak to is the huntsman, Oliver but if anyone nears he’ll shut down again. Oliver won’t tell me what’s going on either. I am so worried,” Nora admitted, “He is too young to take the role of Santa yet. He can’t take that role until he’s sixteen at least. I need to find someone who will take the role until then.”

“You need someone to take the role for six years.” Iris bit her lip in worry. It was never good for someone to have to act as a stand in for more than three. Too often the stand in decides they like that job better and it causes so many problems.

“I know.” sighed Nora. The two were walking down a side corridor that was away from the workshop but lined with windows. Nora paused as she looked out the window. Iris followed her suit, looking out into the darkening sky at the wintery world outside. Something that those who have never visited the North Pole don’t know is that there is actually a decent sized forest of pines surrounding it. Outside the two women saw a small boy in a pair of jeans and a bright red sweater standing near the edge. He wasn’t alone. A man in green was crouched in front of him with a quiver full of arrows on his back. THe man’s bow was in hand. They could just make out that the boy was moving his mouth.

“Why has Barry taken to Oliver?” Iris asked with a frown, “I vividly recall how much Oliver dislikes children.”

“I recall the same and I honestly do not know.” Oliver glanced up, catching them looking. Barry turned around, mouth snapping shut. He turned back to Oliver who had stood up. Barry must have said something else because Oliver hesitated then nodded. Barry took the man’s hand and led the way back to the workshop.

“We should go. The other’s will be waiting.” Nora softly spoke as they continued. It wasn’t long before they reached a room. Everyone in there was solemn as they stared at the hand carved wooden box. Inside laid a man in a clean red suit, eyes peacefully shut. Not much longer Barry entered, hand no still gripping Oliver’s as he made his way to his mother’s side. Oliver ignored the questioning looks sent his way as he stayed by the child’s side. With everyone there the funeral proceeded.


	2. Chapter 2

After the funeral everyone was gathered in the dining room. Nora watched as Barry stayed close to the Huntsman’s side. He never said anything as they took the coffin out nor when they buried it. Barry had just stared at the gravestone. Nora sighed. She knew the death of Henry would affect their son. Henry Claus was Nicolas’ child and the second to be Santa but now that role would fall to Barry. Now death was not something that they were not unfamiliar with. Mick’s father passed a few years ago leaving the pooka as the last one of his kind just as his father had been before his birth. The thing was that not since the dark ages had the cause of death been murder. Henry was in his room when it had happened. It still isn’t clear what transpired but black sand was found there. There was only one person to use black sand. The boogeywoman. There were people already trying to find her.

“Nora.” Nora turned to see Mick standing there with a worried look. The man looked intimidating, he got that after his father since his mother was a delicate looking woman, but he was such a sweet child. Currently he was in his human form rather than the rabbit form.

“I know Mick.” Nora sighed. She took a moment to take in everyone there. Iris was speaking with Eobard. Eobard was the current sandman and close friend of the Claus’. Nora still remembered the first day that Henry introduced her to his good friend. The head elf was there and was trying to speak to Barry to no avail. Cisco was a good boy, always helping to come up with new toys or whenever Henry couldn’t figure out how to get a toy to work Cisco would be there to get it working. Beside him was Caitlin and Felicity. Caitlin was the medic. Now that may seem funny but some of the elves could be a bit accident prone. Felicity was the one in charge of the computers. Mortrica was there as well, she had become the guardian of Halloween a good thousand year ago or so. Thanksgiving, or Cedar as he prefered, stood off speaking to the spirit of Spring, Madhav. Summer and Autumn were speaking softly to one another. The yetis were grouped together in the further corner. Out of all of them Phil was taking it the hardest. There were a few others there as well but Nora had stalled long enough.

“May I have your attention?” Nora spoke in a clear voice. At once everyone hushed.

“As you all know that with Henry’s passing Barry will take his place as Santa unfortunately he is still too young. I need someone who will take over until Barry turns sisteen.”

“I can.” Eobard offered as he stepped forward. Nora almost missed the frantic look Barry sent Oliver. Immediately the man stepped forward.

“No, I will take over until Barry’s old enough.” The huntsman stated. Barry seemed to relax a tiny bit but was now watching his mother with worry over her decision.

“Now Ol-”

“Eobard you already have to work full time with bringing dreams to children, let me take care of this. My role is not as taxing as yours.”

“I must agree with Oliver.” Nora decided. For the first time since Henry was found dead Barry’s eyes lit up.

“Alright Nora.” Eobard agreed.

“Alright. So as of today until Barry’s sixteenth birthday the Huntsman, Oliver Queen, will take the role of Santa Claus.” Nora announced. In a softer tone she looked to Barry.

“I think it’s time that you go to bed.” Barry nodded in response, still no words or even a hum.

“Would you like me to help?” Eobard offered, a swirl of golden sand in hand. Barry’s reaction was almost violent. Flinching the child quickly spun around, wrapping his arms tightly around Oliver’s waist as he hid his head in the man’s abdomen. Barry shook his head frantically.

“It’s okay Barry.” Nora tried to sooth him, “It’s just Eobard.” That made him cling to Oliver tighter. Without a word Oliver picked the ten year old up with ease, reminding Nora of how light her baby was. Barry’s arms wrapped around Oliver’s neck as he hid his face.

“I’ll take him to bed.” came the… well it wasn’t much of an offer since Barry wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon by the looks of it. Nora nodded then turned to Cisco.

“Could you please show Oliver where Barry’s room is?”

“Of course Mrs. Claus.” The teenager led the way with Oliver close after.

“I’m sorry Eobard, I don’t know what’s happened.”

“It’s understandable Nora, Barry just lost his father and the woman who did it controls nightmares. I just wish I could do something to help.” the blonde man gave a sympathetic smile. Nora bit her lip in thought.

“Maybe… Maybe after he has fallen asleep we should check on him. If he is having trouble sleeping?”

“Of course.” Nora gave a small sad smile in response before turning to look out the window once more.

~  
~  
Oliver sat Barry down on the bed as Cisco pulled some clothes for the child. Once the elf left Barry finally spoke.

“Thank you.”

“It’s fine…” Oliver sighed as he kneeled so that he was level with the child, “Barry, I know you don’t trust Eobard but you need hide it better. You can get away with it for now with what has happened but it will get suspicious.” Barry nodded as he slipped on his pjs.

“Is Lisa going to be okay?” Barry questioned while laying in bed. Oliver tucked him in as he nodded.

“I got her out. She said she has someone she trusts and a place to stay. She can’t stay hidden forever, kids do need fear, but she promised to be careful.” Oliver informed. Barry nodded as he glanced out the window.

“Lisa didn’t kill dad. She was framed.”

“I’m not the one you need to convince.” Oliver ran a soothing hand through Barry’s hair.

“The problem is that when she gets too close to dream sand she turns it into nightmare sand. There’s no proof that there was ever gold sand.”

“Don’t worry Barry. I believe you and I’m going to do what I can to help you prove that it was Eobard who killed Henry and not Lisa.” A small shyly made itself on the boy’s face.

“You’ll stay right?” Oliver nodded. Grabbing some blankets from the closet Oliver settled next to Barry’s bed for the night. It’s not the first time the child had requested that he be in the same room but it’s the first time that Oliver felt like he had to. Like if he did not something bad would happen to the little boy.

“Night Oliver.” Barry mumbled as he drifted off.

“Goodnight Barry.” Oliver responded.

~  
~  
Later that night when Nora and Eobard went to check on Barry he was on the ground next to Oliver. The boy was curled close as a protective arm held him close. While Nora smiled fondly at the sight she missed the flash of anger that coursed through Eobard’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so just to make it clear:
> 
> Santa: Henry
> 
> Mrs. Claus: Nora
> 
> Son: Barry
> 
> Easter Bunny: Mick
> 
> Sandman: Eobard
> 
> Boogeyman: Lisa
> 
> Head Elf: Cisco
> 
> Medic: Caitlin
> 
> Computer expert: Felicity
> 
> Tooth Fairy: Iris


	3. Chapter 3

Barry took a deep breath. This was it. He was finally sixteen. He would be taking the place as Santa Claus. Licking his lips nervously he entered the room as the elves and yetis lined the way he had to walk. He would bring children gifts every Christmas. Ones that he created. Ones that he first carved out of ice then built with the help of the yetis and elves. He was going to take the place of the Guardian of Wonder. He would join Iris, Mick and the man who killed his father with guarding the children of the world. Barry bit his lip at that thought. How could he help guard the children when it was a guardian that was endangering everyone? With a deep sigh Barry straightened himself out. Most of the family’s friends were there. Oliver stood at the end with his mother beside him. Iris and Mick were on one side as Eobard stood on the other. Just like all previous years ‘Jack’ Frost wasn’t there. Briefly Barry remembered meeting the original Jack Frost. Swallowing thickly Barry brought himself back to the present once he was in front of Oliver. Since Oliver had taken over as Santa Claus during the years Barry could not he would be initiating him. Barry’s mother smiled but Barry was focused on Oliver.

“Are you ready?” Oliver asked softly. Barry breathed as he nodded with determination. The teen could see the pride that lit up Oliver's eyes. Phil handed Oliver the book, tears shining in his eyes as he looked at Barry. Clearing his throat Oliver read,

“Will you, Bartholomew Claus, vow to watch over the children of the world. To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams. For they are all we have all that were are and all that we will ever be?”

“I will.”

“Then I welcome you Barry, Santa Claus and guardian of wonder.” Oliver closed the book, handing it back to Phil before removing the red hat from his head and placing it on Barry. HIs mother was the first to move, pulling Barry into a tight hug.

“You’re father would be so proud of you.” She whispered. Ignoring the lump in his throat Barry returned the hug. She placed a hand on his face when she pulled back, emotions swimming in her eyes.

“Our little boy.” A hand clasped Barry’s shoulder and he managed not to wince as he turned to see Eobard standing there smiling. After six years of being around the man had made Barry take more notice of some… quirks. His eyes always quickly flickered over Barry after they made eye contact. What he was looking for was anyone’s guess but Barry never missed how his look hardened after. On the other hand Barry had gotten better with hiding his reactions from everyone. As everyone continued to congratulate him Barry noticed Oliver slipping out. Panic filled him as the older man started through the door. Oliver paused as though he could feel Barry’s gaze on him. When the man turned around their gaze locked. Giving the slightest bit of a head shake Oliver smiled at him, happiness and pride clear but also the knowledge that he didn’t belong here anymore. Trying to hold back his tears Barry raised his hand slightly in goodbye. He hated that he got so emotional. It wasn’t going to be forever just… a long time. Oliver was going to go meet with the person that Lisa had trusted all those years ago. Now that he didn’t have to worry about being Santa anymore he had the freedom to look deeper into what happened outside the workshop. Still Barry was scared about how he would be as Santa. Oliver may have had him help out more during the past two years but now Barry wouldn’t have any guidance. He was expected to know what to do on his own. The teenager didn’t feel even close to being ready. He was Santa now, the guardian of wonder, the head of the workshop, one of the big five and he had no idea what he was doing. Shaking his head Barry forced a happy smile on his face. It didn’t matter how unprepared he was. He had a job plus now with him as active Santa he would be able to get more information. There were certain things that only a true Claus could access. Now the real investigation could begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it felt like a natural spot to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry frowned at the letter he held in his hand. It had been three years since he became Santa Claus. Since then Oliver had been out investigating things while Barry was looking through the records. So far nothing of any use had been found. Except for now apparently.

“Barry?” A knock on the door had him hastily slipping the letter away as he looked up. His mother stood there with a gentle smile on her face.

“Hey mom.”

“How are you?” Barry sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair,

“As well as can be expected. I swear things get more chaotic each year.” Barry made a face which caused a laugh from his mother. A happy little feeling filled him up when he heard that. She had been worried for so long… Barry banished those thoughts for now.

“Oh have you seen Cisco?” Barry asked as an after thought, “He was supposed to help me figure out one of the new toys. For the life of me I can’t seem to get it to work.”

“He was speaking with Caitlin a few moments ago, down by the infirmary.” Barry nodded, heading over to the door and glancing around.

“Hey Phil?” Barry asked, gaining the Yeti’s attention, “Could you please get Cisco?” Phil nodded, gaining another beaming smile from Barry.

“Thank you!” Slipping back in Barry saw his mother standing by the large window overlooking the snowy valley to the left. She got this way sometimes, whenever she thought about Henry. Carefully Barry grabbed her hand, leaning his head against her shoulder to watch the snow fall lazily outside the window. It was soon interrupted though by Eddie rushing in.

“Mrs. Claus? Mr. Rory is here to see you.” Nodding Nora pulled away, pausing to press a kiss to her son’s head. Eddie was still standing by the door as she swept by.

“Mick is here?” Barry asked curiously. Eddie nodded, swiping a cookie which caused Barry to make a face.

“Yeah, I guess some funny things are happening in the burrow and he wanted your mother’s opinion.”

“Funny how?” Eddie shrugged in response. A frown appeared on Barry’s face as he carefully hid it. Could it possibly-

“Well. I have to get back.”

“Bye Eddie.” Barry couldn’t dwell too long on what Eddie said as Cisco rushed in and at once they were at work. It didn’t stop the thoughts from appearing but as soon as they did Cisco was forcing his attention away again. Then the door slammed open. One of the Yetis, Roger, was going on like crazy.

“What? Eobard? Okay, tell him I’ll be there in a moment.” Roger nodded and rushed off.

“Cisco-”

“I’ll keep working on this.” Cisco interrupted. Barry gave a thankful nod before rushing off, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'm getting somewhere and that's all that matters. Don't worry soon Lenny will be showing up (Maybe another three or four chapters at the most)

**Author's Note:**

> jellyfish415 came up with this idea and gave me the okay to write it so here it is!
> 
> So yeah. Let me know what you think of it so far? Any suggestions for a better title?
> 
> Oh and unlike all my other stories I have a plot line for this!! :)


End file.
